


Questions And Answers

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, Parenthood, They Talk About Some Tough Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Leticia has some questions for her moms, and they answer as best they can.





	Questions And Answers

_“_ _So proud to be a part of us_

_A chosen family_

_To love, to trust_ _”_

 

_“A Part Of Us”, Fever Ray_

* * *

 

The Spellman family had been enjoying a winter afternoon near the fireplace, everyone cozy and curled up, doing their own thing. Sabrina was sprawled on the loveseat with a book, Salem tucked into her side, purring gently. Ambrose was seated at the kitchen table with a large stack of books on conjuring and binding. His brow was furrowed as he focused intensely on the page he was reading. Hilda sat near the fire, busy at work knitting, needles occasionally clacking together. Zelda and Lilith were stretched out on the large couch, Lilith lying against Zelda’s chest. There was a blanket over both of them, and Zelda had her arms wrapped around Lilith’s back. Leticia was on the floor near her parents, busy coloring. Her crayons and papers spread out in front of her.

Lilith smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Their little girl was growing up _so_ fast. Lilith didn’t realize how quickly time passed when raising a child. Leticia was now six years old, extremely creative, and smart as a whip. They had just started sending her to coven classes a few months ago, and she was flourishing. It always warmed Lilith’s heart to hear Letty practicing her beginner chants, or see her successfully completing a simple spell. She beamed with pride any time her little girl came home with awards or excitedly shared news of her achievements. When it came to Leticia, Zelda often told Lilith “we’re doing good,” to which Lilith almost always teared up. She was still extremely grateful that she was able to experience parenthood with Zelda. Having both of them in her life seemed like the highest honor one could receive.

Lilith buried her face in Zelda’s chest briefly, her eyes watering as she watched Leticia. She felt Zelda’s hand begin to rub her back, comforting her. Only the sounds of pages turning, the crackling fireplace, Hilda’s knitting needles, and Leticia’s crayons against the paper filled the room.

“Mommy?” Leticia’s voice broke the relative silence.

“Yes Peanut?” Zelda answered, still stroking Lilith’s back.

“What’s a lesbian?”

Zelda was silent for a moment, the question taking her by surprise.

“Where did you learn that word?”

“Newton Shadesmith from coven classes called you and Mama lesbians. He told me that some people will hate you for it.” Leticia now looked up at Zelda and Lilith, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Hilda had silently been observing the exchange, and figured that it was time to give her sisters and niece some privacy. She gently set her knitting down, and walked over to where Sabrina was. She tapped Sabrina’s shoulder as she walked past, the two wordlessly excusing themselves from the room. Salem trailed behind Sabrina. Ambrose looked up and saw Hilda and Sabrina leaving, and he quietly made himself scarce.

Lilith now sat up out of Zelda’s embrace, and Zelda moved to sit up as well.

“Come on up here my love” Lilith said, patting the spot on the couch between her and Zelda. Leticia looked shyly at her two mothers as she stood up and immediately crawled onto Lilith’s lap. There was nothing Leticia loved more than getting cuddles from her Mama. Lilith’s arms instinctively wrapped around the child, and she kissed her on the head as she held her close, hugging her. Leticia sat sideways across Lilith’s lap, so she was facing Zelda. Lilith looked at Zelda over the top of Letty’s head and raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly. Zelda cleared her throat, and started to talk.

“Well, lesbians are girls who like other girls.”

“I like other girls. Does that make me a lesbian too?”

Zelda smiled, for her daughter was so precious, and she wanted to protect her for as long as possible.

“Not exactly.” Zelda reached out to brush Leticia’s hand. “So, you know how some of the kids from your class have a mommy _and_ a daddy?”

“Yes.”

“And you know that mommies and daddies love each other very much, right?”

Leticia nodded her head once more.

“Well some people have two mommies, like you, and some people have two daddies.”

“Like Harriet Feverfellow! She has two daddies!”

“Yes, yes. Just like Harriet.”

Lilith caught Zelda’s eyes again, and opened her mouth to speak. Zelda nodded.

“So, Letty, lesbians are two mommies—two women, who love each other like a mommy and daddy do.” Lilith had leaned around to look at Leticia.

“So are you and Mommy lesbians then?”

“Well, I am, yes. But your Mommy is a bit different, because she likes boys and girls the same. And that is completely okay.”

Leticia took a moment, a pensive look on her face.

“Okay.” Leticia seemed content with the answer, before suddenly blurting out “But Mama! If you and Mommy love each other, and Ambrose loves you, ‘Brina loves you, and I love you, then why did Newton say that some people will hate you?”

Lilith brought a hand up to cup Leticia’s cheek, her eyes filling with tears again as she looked at her child. She didn’t want to launch into a diatribe against the hateful False Church, or try to burden Leticia with stories that she wouldn’t yet understand. She still wanted her to know the truth, though.

“Well, some people get angry because they don’t understand how two girls or two boys can love each other, or their religion tells them it is wrong.”

Leticia’s chin quivered, and she tried to hold back her tears.

“But I don’t want people to hate you and Mommy! I love you!” Her voice broke as she started to cry. Zelda reached forward to take her daughter into her arms, Letty’s arms wrapping around her neck. Zelda brought her hand up to cup the back of Leticia’s head, her hand caressing the curls there.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay Peanut. We’re okay.” Leticia pulled back to look at Zelda, her nose pink, receding sobs still hiccuping in her throat. Lilith reached out to rub her back.

“You hear that sweet pea? We’re not going anywhere, okay? And your Mommy and I are going to have a talk with the coven to make sure everyone knows that _everyone_ is welcome, and that no one should be scared or ashamed of their family, or who they love.”

Lilith’s eyes met Zelda’s again, and Zelda silently agreed with her.

“Mommy? Mama? There was something else I wanted to know.” Leticia seemed reticent, and didn’t want to look either woman in the eye.

“It’s okay Letty, you can ask us anything,” Zelda encouraged.

“Why do I not look like you and Mama? Some of the other kids in my coven class were talking about which parent they look like the most.” Leticia’s head dropped. “I didn’t know what to say when it was my turn. I got scared and ran away.”

“Oh sweetie.” Zelda’s own tears started to fall. She knew this day would come soon enough, when they had to explain to Leticia about her tumultuous beginnings. Leticia scooted back onto Lilith’s lap and looked up at Zelda. Lilith slipped an arm around Leticia’s waist, and slipped her hand into Zelda’s with her free hand.

“Remember when Mama told you that babies come from their mommies’ tummies?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well, some mommies have babies that came from another mommy’s tummy. It doesn’t make the baby any less theirs--it...sometimes it just happens. Sometimes a mommy gets pregnant and can’t take care of her baby, so she has to give her baby to another mommy. Does that make sense?”

“Yes…” Leticia looked pensive again. “Does that mean I came from a different mommy than you and Mama?”

“Yes, Letty, exactly. But you are no less ours. You are _our_ baby, and we love you.”

Leticia beamed, and blew a kiss at Zelda. Zelda “caught” it, and placed it on her cheek. She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it over Leticia’s cheek, and the little girl giggled in response. She relaxed back against Lilith, and the demoness brushed some of her curls out of her face. Leticia was silent as she melted into Lilith’s touch, enjoying the closeness, the warmth. She looked up at Lilith and smiled, her Mama looking back down at her with a matching smile on her face. Zelda watched the two of them, her heart full of love for the two people sitting beside her.

“What about my daddy?” Leticia asked innocently. Zelda’s face suddenly paled, not expecting the question. She drew in a quick breath, the thought of Faustus still a painful memory for her. Lilith immediately sensed Zelda’s discomfort and squeezed her hand tightly. She searched worriedly searched Zelda’s face and mouthed ‘ _You okay?’_ Zelda nodded, swallowing. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“Your daddy was a very bad man. He wasn’t very nice to Mommy. We don’t talk about him, because he hurt a lot of people. Don’t you worry yourself about him though, sweetie.”

“We’ll tell you more about him another time, okay?” Lilith whispered into Leticia’s hair.

“Okay. I think I want to go color some more now.” Leticia slipped off of Lilith’s lap and crawled back to her crayons and coloring that were waiting for her on the floor. She began to hum to herself as she picked back up where she left off. Lilith looked back at Zelda, and outstretched her arms, a knowing look on her face. Zelda crawled across the couch to lay on Lilith, their earlier roles now reversed. She squeezed her eyes shut, turned her face away from Leticia as her face crumpled, tears slipping out from behind her closed eyes.

“It’s okay, my love, it’s okay. We’re doing good, you did good.” Lilith whispered before kissing her temple. Zelda nodded, and placed a small peck to Lilith’s collarbone. They _were_ doing good. They were doing the best they could. Leticia was happy and healthy, and everyone was alive. Zelda knew that there would still be some rough days ahead. They would have to tell Leticia more about her father one day, if she asked, and was old enough to know more. They would have to tell her about what happened with the Church of Night, why they worshipped Lilith now instead of Lucifer. They would have to tell her about her brother, Judas. The prospect of having these conversations terrified Zelda, but she felt a bit better knowing Lilith would be by her side. She was _so_ proud to call Lilith hers, and proud of her family. They had been through so much, and they still came out on the other side, stronger than ever. Zelda snuggled deeper into Lilith’s chest and breathed her in. They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot that I thought of this week! I hope you all are enjoying this series. I know not everyone sees MS as a domestic fluff type of couple, but I really cannot help myself. I am ready to drown in all of the fluff!!
> 
> Also am totally experiencing baby fever and am living vicariously through this series as well as my friends who have kids, LOL.


End file.
